What Direction Will You Go?
by USER171310373
Summary: There's a new member who joins Fairy Tail, but is he truly a member or is he just someone who has vengeance in his heart? Rated T just-in-case.
1. Chapter 1

**So... this is my first fanfic and I hope it's good for a first timer... so yeah... thanks for taking time out of your day to read this.**

**Fairy Tail does not belong to me, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He trudged slowly the grass, his grey eyes gazed emotionlessly around the area, darting from one place to another, hoping to uncover the secret to his mission. He was told to travel to a guild and assassinate the one called Makarov, but for reasons unknown. He couldn't find _Fairy Tail_ and his master refused to tell him where this guild was located. After many months of travel, he successfully heard rumors of a strong guild called _Fairy Tail_ in a place called Fiore.

A short, brown-haired woman suddenly appeared in front of him, "What are you doing?" she asked him, "You know master would hate to know that you aren't doing the mission he personally hand-picked you for." She smirked at him, "You know what, I'll do the mission and master will be proud of me, rather than you." She turned around and was about to leave until a golden beam shot through her abdomen and out her back, and barely grazed his cheek.

Her turquoise eyes widened in shock, as she saw the master himself standing in front of her, "Master Orasion, why?" she cried as she fell softly to ground, staining the once green grass a crimson red.

The orange-haired man around fifty-four smirked at her shocked gaze, "Don't be so full of yourself; with your worthless skills, you wouldn't be able to kill that old geezer, so I just killed you so he didn't have to dirty his hands with your filth and for you to taint our guild's name." He then lifted his hand again, and gleefully listened to the girls screams and begs of mercy, "Goodbye, Serena."

He stared blankly as his master finished the girl off and he turned around, about to walk off.

"Allen…" He continued to walk away, "Allen…" He finally turned around, forgetting that _Wingless Sparrow_ had given him an alias. "Allen, even if you think my reasons for killing Makarov are unjustly, would you still kill him for me?" His brown eyes searched in the gray.

He stared at his master and shrugged.

Orasion sighed, "Very well, but I want you to go into _Fairy Tail_, join the guild and try to gain the trust of the members. If you gain the old-timer's trust, I want you to make him feel the pain of betrayal. Don't worry, I will get rid of your insignia of _Wingless Sparrow_ so you can successfully infiltrate _Fairy Tail_, you think you can do that?"

He nodded and took off the glove on his right hand so his insignia could be seen on the palm of his hand. He watched as the black sparrow upon the palm of his hand slowly fade away.

"Thank you, Allen, and if you feel the need that you can't do this mission, don't worry, _Wingless Sparrow _will still take you back with open arms." Orasion smiled mischievously.

Orasion grinned when the he nodded his head and walked away, into the city of Fiore.

As he stood there grinning, a dark haired man jumped from one of the trees and cautiously walked toward Orasion, "still doesn't talk, eh, Orasion."

"he only talks to those worth trusting and it'd be a miracle if _Fairy Tail_ got him to talk."

"Uh… huh… so how did you manage to get his name?"

"I never did, he refused to give me a name, so I gave him one and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it."

"If you were actually worth trusting, maybe he would tell you his real name... After all, you are the most shadiest man I've ever met."

Orasion chuckled darkly, "if you weren't worth keeping around, my friend, it would be my pleasure to kill you."

"Oh, Orasion, even if I wasn't any use to you, you're too weak to defeat me." He laughed and gave him a large grin, "Remember who you can trust Orasion, and keep them close before they turn their back on you…"

* * *

**Okay… so that's the first chapter and if it sucks, well… it's my first fanfic, don't hate on me. I'll apologize in advance if in future chapters if the character seem too OOC. I might not continue this story anyway...**

**R & R **

**And remember, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**For those of you who even bothered to read until the end, I would like to take this time to thank all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Chapter 2 is now out! Honestly, I never thought I'd get the motivation to post this, but I did! Anyway, this chapter might be slightly boring and I'm sorry if it is, but if you don't like it, tough. Seriously though, thanks for reading and have a lovely morning, afternoon, or evening (Depends on when you read this).**

**I'd like to take this time to thank a guest, Aquos35, and viewing civilian for reviewing and giving me support to keep writing. THANK YOU!**

**Oh and by the way, I did not write Fairy Tail (and if I did it would be TERRIBLE, trust me, I can't write or draw worth anything.) all credit goes to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

"Don't touch me flame-brain," a raven-haired boy scowled at a pink-haired boy.

"Yeah, same goes for you, stripper."

"Natsu, Gray…" a scarlet-haired girl glared daggers at the two bickering boys.

"Hey Erza, don't mind us, we're just doing our daily friendly talk, right Natsu?" The raven-haired boy sweat dropped.

"A-Aye…" Natsu replied nervously, "B-best friends, Erza."

"Good." As soon as she turned back around enjoying her strawberry cake, the two glowered at each other, making sure to pretend that they were the best of friends whenever she turned back around.

A blond-haired girl sitting at the counter, giggled at their antics, and turned toward a girl behind the counter, "Hey, Mirajane, may I have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Of course Lucy," a white-haired girl behind the counter smiled sweetly at the blond.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, have you seen Wendy? I was told by Natsu that we'll be going on a mission today."

Mirajane passed Lucy her drink as she looked up thoughtfully, "hmmm… I think I saw her, Carla, and Happy go down to the river."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, I heard Happy singing about different kinds of fish; salmon, tuna, mahi-mahi, sea bass-"

"I get the point, Mira…" Lucy sighed, "I hope she comes back soon, so that we can go on the mission…"

Mirajane grinned, "Of course, so tell me about the mission."

Lucy perked up, "Okay. So we're going to go north into a town called Partinski, where there's a dark guild called Arachnid's Nest destroying homes and stealing young men and women for who knows what purpose, but there's a rumor that this guild has hundreds upon thousands of members, but I think it's just a rumor, nothing more, nothing less. Natsu's ecstatic about it too; he thinks the rumors are true." Lucy giggled

Mirajane chuckled, "Of course Natsu would want to fight a guild that has a rumor of being strong," her demeanor turned serious and she looked at Lucy with a hardened look, "but still, you should be careful, okay?"

"With Natsu, I'm sure we'll be alright, not to sound too cocky or anything, but since we've hardly heard about this guild we don't actually think they're too strong."

Mirajane slightly frowned, "remember, Lucy, never underestimate a dark guild, no matter who you are."

Suddenly, the front doors opened and Lucy saw Wendy walk in with Happy and Carla walking beside her, each holding at least four fish.

Happy ran up to Natsu, "Natsu! Natsu! Look what I caught! We can eat this when we get home, right, Natsu?"

Natsu gave Happy a large grin, "Of course Happy, but remember, we're going to go on a mission, hey, Wendy, you're going to come with us, right?"

Wendy nodded, "Of course. Oh, by the way you guys, I met-"

"Who're you?" Gray interrupted Wendy, causing the entire guild to turn their attention to the door that was now wide open.

* * *

**So… How'd you like it? I wouldn't be surprised if those who did follow this story just removed it after this chapter, but before you do… ummm don't? I guess… I honestly don't even know whether the next chapter will be good or not… But stick around to find out**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I'd like to thank Microsoft Word and the Fan Fiction Site for helping me with my grammar and spelling. If there wasn't spelling correction on these sites, I don't think this story would actually be legible.**

**I have a feeling I write more in this area than I do in the actual story...**

**I apologize too much, next chapter there will be no apologies. And also, I'll probably update either every week or two, maybe even once a month, depends on how many people read my story.**

**R & R! (I read all of them and I appreciate the comments. Just no flames, I mean you can if you'd like, but it won't bother me and I'll just… well I won't do anything with them.)**

**Right… Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me. Thank Hiro Mashima for such a good manga.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three is out and I hope you are still continuing to enjoy this series.**

**And thank you Aquos35 for reviewing chapter two and continuing to support me and to answer your question, I don't think there will be any pairings, since I'm not particularly fond of making them… although I do like reading them...**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

* * *

He walked calmly into the town of Fiore, avoiding all the villagers, but when he ran into one or two, he smiled and waved. When he was finally alone by a calm river running through the middle of town, he sighed as he stared contentedly into the water. He watched as his reflection was being swallowed by the small waves in the water.

His peaceful moment was soon depleted when a voice cut into his thoughts, although they weren't aimed toward him, "So, Carla, what kind of mission do you think Natsu has in store for us?"

He opened his grey eyes and watched as the white cat answered the small, blue-haired child, "I'm sure it'll be a dangerous mission like many of those he always chooses."

He walked up to the girl and pointed at her right shoulder at the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Wendy, confused for a moment, looked at where the strange man pointed, and saw the Fairy mark and smiled, "Oh, are you looking for Fairy Tail?"

He nodded his head slowly, his face in a neutral expression.

"You know, you remind of a man I heard the guild master and many of the members talk about. A man, who never talks, never smiles, and assassinates others mercilessly. I think he's from a dark guild called Wingless Raven… Crow… Um… no those don't sound right though…"

He scowled and knew some of the men he refused to kill had spread rumors about him.

He sighed softly, _only one way to remain inconspicuous in this city, _"Uh… kid…" he coughed, _God it's so hard to speak after so many years, I'm surprised I can form words, _"you okay?" he waved his hand in front of her, causing her to look up in confusion.

"…huh?" She blinked quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry… OH you spoke!" She smiled brightly, "I'm Wendy by the way, a member of Fairy Tail."

He was unaffected by her smile, but in order to show _some_ emotion he gave her a small grin, although it may have looked like a smirk to her, "Wendy, huh? Well, I'm Ryuta; I've been trying to find Fairy Tail for a while."

"So… why do you want to join? Since master will ask you anyway, I might as well ask you before then."

He sighed inwardly, _of course that'd be the first thing she asks…_ "Well…" He paused, "I think it'd be best that I state my reason in front of the entire guild as so not to repeatedly state my reason."

Wendy nodded in understanding and gave him a smile, "of course."

_Can this girl be anymore daft than she already is? I mean, she talks to me without even knowing who I am and yet she quickly accepts me._

"So, you want to go to the guild right now? I mean, we were on our way to the river, but…"

He glanced into the water, _what do you call this then…?_

Wendy giggled, knowing what he was thinking, "We call that the canal, I mean it's still a river, but the best fish are down near the edge of town."

He nodded slowly, "Very well, then, you can catch fish, seeing how your… cats… seem eager to get some…" He eyed the blue cat who was singing about fish while his eyes were glazed over, as if he was daydreaming.

Wendy nodded, "They're actually Exceeds."

"Exceeds…?" He asked as he and Wendy started to walk toward the edge of town.

"Mmmhmmm, the blue one is called Happy and the white one is Carla. Happy is Natsu's Exceed and Carla is mine. They're from a place called Edolas."

"Interesting…"

They reached the river and Happy gleefully jumped into the water, but when he realized how cold it was, he jumped out and ran for someone warm, that someone being Ryuta.

"I-I-It's s-s-so c-c-c-cold…"he shivered as he looked up and froze.

Ryuta scowled when the wet exceed ran at him and cuddled into his jeans, but when Happy looked up at him in fear, he quickly smiled and pulled out a small towel that he removed from his pocket and kneeled down to the blue Exceeds level, "Here, use this to keep yourself warm."

Happy accepted the towel, "T-T-T-Thank Y-You."

"Wow, Happy, you probably don't even know his name and yet you cuddle up with him. You haven't even known him for two minutes." Carla smirked.

Tears filled his eyes, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry."

Ryuta smiled softly, "don't worry about it."

Happy sniffled and eventually smiled as he walked back to the river, dragging Carla along with him.

"Is he _always_ like this?" He asked Wendy.

When she nodded her head, he asked her another question, "Why'd you name him 'Happy' anyway?"

"Well, I wasn't here when Natsu named him, but I do know that when he found an egg, he and Lisanna took care of it until it hatched… well, he pretty much made the guild happy, so… I guess he thought 'Happy' was a good decision for a name…" her voice trailed off as she stared into space thoughtfully.

"So-"

"Wendy, I think it is time we get home, I feel the need to change." A wet Carla interrupted him as she walked toward the duo, her fur soaked, dragging an ever gleeful Happy, who was holding some fish.

Wendy giggled when she saw the unhappy Exceed, "Oh, Carla, what happened?"

Carla scowled and kept walking past Wendy and ignored the chuckling blue-haired girl behind her, "Wait, Carla, don't forget to grab these fish!"

"I don't even like fish, why would I hold the stupid fish." The Exceed snapped.

Carla turned around when she heard sniffling and saw that she made the poor blue cat cry and sighed as she grabbed four fish from Happy, "there, you happy?" she grumbled unhappily as he smiled cheerily at the white Exceed.

Happy then turned toward Ryuta and held the small hand-towel toward him, "thanks." he said as Ryuta bent down to take it from the Exceed who quickly ran to catch up to the angry female Exceed.

Wendy and Ryuta slowly walked toward the guild and as they came to the front steps of the guild, Wendy paused, "don't worry about them not accepting you they're pretty nice people, but be warned, master likes to test newcomers."

He sighed, _of course, a Fairy Tail mage like Makarov will test mages before they join. Since I was trained to lie, I'll be fine… it's only the master I'm worried about, since he's probably not as dimwitted as the rest of them probably are, but you never know, of course, if I keep up this demeanor, I guess I can fool this guild, even its smartest members._

When he looked back up, he noticed Wendy was gone and the doors to the building were swinging shut. As he glanced around, he finally decided to enter the guild, hoping to go unnoticed, but as soon as he stepped into the building, a raven-haired boy looked toward him.

"-Guys, I met-"

"Who're you?" By that time, all members were looking his way, so he smiled to the best of his ability as Wendy started to speak again.

"Well, Gray, if you were listening, maybe I would tell you who he is…"

Gray scowled, "fine, Wendy, who is he?"

"I just met him and he says he wants to join the guild."

"What's his name?" Lucy asked.

"I can speak, if you would allow me to, insolent mages." Ryuta frowned.

Before Natsu could retaliate, Makarov jumped from the second story and landed in front of Ryuta, with his magic activated and anger in his eyes, "Who dares call my children insolent?"

Ryuta narrowed his eyes and showed no fear, "It was I, old one, I am sorry, but I have been searching for this guild for several days, and I did not expect to be greeted by their irritating vulgarity. Anyway, I would like to join this guild if it isn't too much trouble."

Makarov nodded, "alright, but to do so, I have three tests in store for you."

"I think that's fair, so what are the trials?"

* * *

**If you have any ideas for tests he should do, PM me or leave a review, of course I have some ideas, but I will gladly accept those that are suggested.**

**And since I just started this story, I know I won't have many reviewers, so I'll just continue to update every week until chapter five or six, unless I get at least three reviews per chapter. **

**I'm not sure if I should be proud of this chapter... By the way, I'm sorry if the characters seem too OOC.**

**Thanks for reading, and as always, R & R.**

**Also, Hiro Mashima doesn't and will never belong to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not posting this last week… I guess you could say I was OBE (overcome by events). Anyway, I'll try to post two chapters next week since this chapter is so short… I'm sorry to disappoint…**

**Anyway, thank you to, as always, Aquos35 for reviewing; it really gives me motivation to keep writing.**

**As I have mentioned in many of the other chapters, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

* * *

"…what are the trials?"

Makarov smiled lightly, "For now, we'll just test your ability of teamwork. I'll reveal the other two later, so we'll just take it one step at a time."

"Alright, so what do I need to do?"

"Where do you want your guild mark?" Makarov asked, motioning toward Mirajane to grab the stamp.

"Pardon?"

Lucy giggled, "You see, uhh…"

"Ryuta."

"Okay, Ryuta, our master accepts anyone, so you're basically part of our guild now, so we just need to, 'seal the deal.'"

_Really…? I'm already in their guild? Geez, who would've known step one would be so easy? This guild… wow, I can't even put it in words it's so ridiculous. Even my guild master has to have a newbie prove themselves before they actually, officially join the guild. _He inwardly shuddered at the thought of his tests, before realizing Makarov was talking.

"-want it?"

He thought for a moment before replying, "I guess the right shoulder-blade should work."

Mirajane smiled and walked toward him with the stamp, "What color would you like?"

"Black, keep it simple."

"You got it." She nodded, before stamping his shoulder.

Makarov suddenly clapped loudly, earning the glances of all the guild members, "Okay, now the fun starts here, you," he pointed at Ryuta, "will go with Team Natsu on their mission to apprehend members of Arachnid's Nest in the town of Partinski. That is what you have to accomplish, with the help of your team, of course." Makarov smiled, "It should be simple, as long as you do that; you pass the test."

"O-"

He was interrupted by Natsu jumping up on one of the tables, "alright! So when do we leave?! Let's go now, while we're here, doing nothing!"

Erza pulled Natsu off the table, causing him to hit his head on the edge of the table and earning a large, red welt to form, "idiot, we'll leave tomorrow, some of us have to pack, you know."

"What do you need in those bags that you can't get from using Ex-Equip?" Natsu grumbled silently to himself.

"What?" Erza growled.

"N-Nothing, we'll leave tomorrow. Now problems what-so-ever… I'd better go, c'mon Happy, let's go cook those fish!" Natsu quickly grabbed the fish from the blue exceed and ran out the building, with Happy quickly trailing behind him, yelling for his fish.

Ryuta, realizing there was nothing more to be done, left the building after saying his quick farewells, and stepped in the middle of the courtyard._ Now what? I guess I should find a place to live, but the house I've been staying at is perfectly fine, so I should just-_ he looked up into the sky and realized the sun was starting to set, but it was still around five or six o'clock. _Well, I guess I'll just go back for now…_

With his mind set, he walked toward the edge of town, near the river where he and Wendy talked about the two cats, or exceeds. He glanced at the river and scowled into the water, _stupid cat_ he thought as he was reminded of his still soaked jeans.

He continued to walk out of town and into a small forest until he reached a small, two-story house made of mossy wood. The house had two small windows in the front and one in the back. He unlocked the polished wooden door with an audible click, he pushed the door open and as he closed it behind him, he made sure to put all the bolts in place to keep out the unknown predators within the forest. He glanced around spacious room and threw his keys on top of a glass table by his door and sighed as he flopped down onto the worn out, leather couch. _All this lying… it would be so much easier if I could just hurry up and find something bad about him and just assassinate him in his sleep. I'm too soft for a member of Wingless Sparrow… _He closed his eyes and had a dreamless sleep of restlessness.

He awoke to a knock at the front door and he sighed as he stood up and stretched his tired body. He opened the door, knowing the only person who knew where he lived was his guild master, and what did he know, Orasion was standing on his porch.

"So," orange-headed old man smirked, "I heard you spoke to Fairy Tail today."

He scowled, "so it was you."

Orasion grinned widely, "Of course it was me, I wanted to hear you speak, anyway, how would you gain information of Makarov?"

Ryuta continued to scowl and he turned away, walking away from his guild master.

"Hold on Allen," Ryuta turned around, "are you going to kill him?"

Ryuta shrugged, "if you tell me your reason…"

Orasion frowned, "c'mon Allen, if it weren't for your skills in assassination, I would've have killed you for letting Mitchell, Corrine, and Alexandria get away."

"I never let them get away, I chose not to kill them, for the reason that they didn't do anything wrong." He replied nonchalantly.

Orasion turned red at that statement, "I liked you better when you didn't speak."

He shrugged his shoulder and went into his kitchen and pulled out some bread from one of the cupboard and pulled out a knife and cut the bread, offering Orasion a slice, who refused with a scowl.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?"

Ryuta shrugged once again and nonchalantly ate his plain, wheat bread with his angry guild master watching.

"Goodness, I have a useless member in my guild…" Orasion mumbled incoherently, "You know, the only reason you're in this guild is because of your skills in assassination, your face-to-face combat is of no use to me."

"Whatever… are you going to leave soon?" Ryuta asked impatiently.

"Fine Allen, but you'd better not disappoint me again." And with that, Orasion walked out the door, leaving Ryuta standing in the middle of his kitchen with a bored look upon his face, _like I care…_

* * *

**I'm not sure if the rest of you feel the same way, but I don't really like this chapter… I'm sorry if it sucks, but you know, I can't please everyone.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Aquos35 for reviewing, as always and I'd like to thank you for giving the vote of confidence. **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The next morning, Ryuta found himself once again in front of the guild; _let's just get this over with._

"Good morning, Ryuta." He turned toward the voice and saw the blue-haired child bowing to him.

He nodded his head, "likewise, Wendy…?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, that is my name… oh; we should go inside, Natsu's probably complaining about how late we are."

_That Natsu kid is way too impatient…_ He sighed and pushed the doors to the guild open, just as soon as a nude, raven-haired boy flew over his head.

"Gyah-hah-hah!" A voice laughed, "You'll never defeat the GREAT SALAMANDER!"

Ryuta cringed, _if I were to guess, I'm guessing that over-confident individual is Natsu…_

The one who flew out of guild stood up, bruises on his face, "Hah, as if I'm done fighting, flame-brain, this battle is far from over."

"It will be when you finally realize you're naked again, ice-princess."

The raven –haired boy looked down and noticed he was only left in his boxers, "What?! Where are my clothes?!"

"Don't worry Graaayy! Juvia has your clothes right here, she knew this would happen!" a red-faced blue-haired girl called, running toward Gray, holding several pairs of clothes.

Gray pointed his finger at Natsu, "This isn't over ye-"

"Ahem…" Mirajane cleared her throat, "He's here."

All the guild members turned toward the door.

"Oh, how was your nig-"

"Oi, you're late… uhm, newcomer, where were you?" Natsu's booming voice interrupted Gray.

Ryuta sighed, "So, when are we going to leave?"

"Five minutes, we've got to wait for Erza." The brown-eyed, blond-haired girl known as Lucy walked up to the group.

Natsu groaned, "C'mon Lucy, I thought I paid you to make her pack light!"

Lucy grinned, "No worries, I made sure she packed light…" she frowned and shuddered at her recent visit to the red-headed girl's home, "at least to her standards…" When she saw the look on Natsu's face, Lucy sighed, "look, Natsu, she doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

Gray opened the doors to the guild, "okay, let's go to the train station. She can meet us there."

…

"Where is she?!" Natsu whined.

_Is that all he does?_ Ryuta shook his head and muttered, "I thought this was some famous guild… not an annoying one."

Natsu, with his sharp hearing, turned toward the brown-headed mage and was about to say something before a female voice interrupted him, "Alright, let's go!"

Ryuta turned toward the voiced and almost gaped at the cart with a pile of suitcases behind the armour-clad mage, "Does she really need all that stuff?"

Lucy chuckled, "No, but she takes it all anyway."

"What'd she do, take all her homely possessions? She does know this trip _should_ only take three or four days, right?"

"Hah, you should see how much she normally brings."

Ryuta sighed, _no wonder that pink-haired freak was complaining earlier about all the things she brings._

They quickly boarded the train, with Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Gray sitting on one side and Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Ryuta on the other.

"So you're Ryuta?" Erza asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?" Natsu asked, unaffected by the motion –sickness due to Wendy's magic.

"Umm…Lupinus Town." He quickly lied.

Natsu looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged it off.

"Have you ever been in another guild?"

_Well, I guess I don't really have to lie about this part… _"Yes."

Natsu hopped up, "Really? Which one?"

Ryuta narrowed his eyes, "a dark guild known as 'Wingless Sparrow.'"

Wendy widened her eyes, "that's the one!"

Everyone glanced in her direction, confusion apparent in their eyes, "What are you talking about Wendy?" Gray asked.

"Well, before I actually met him, he didn't really speak… _and_ he looked intimidating, so he reminded me of someone from that guild…" Wendy lowered her eyes in embarrassment, "Well, I thought he was that one assassin, you know the one that the rumors have been talking about."

Lucy turned toward Ryuta, "are you him?"

"No, I think she's talking about one of my former guild mates, Allen." Ryuta lied smoothly.

They five Fairy Tail mages were about to press further until they were interrupted by the door to the compartment opening.

"I'm sorry, but this is- Gajeel?" Gray's eyes widened at the red-eyed mage with metallic studs on his face.

"-And Juvia." The blue-haired mage that gave Gray his clothes hopped from behind him.

"Don't forget about me." an Exceed, known as PantherLily approached the group.

Carla scooted over and allowed PantherLily to sit next to her, "Here, PantherLily, sit here."

Gajeel's face was green as he sat next to Ryuta, sweat dripping down his face, "Why a train, of all things?"

Wendy, noticing Gajeel's distress, sat next to him and used her magic to cure Gajeel's motion sickness temporarily, "you'll be fine until we reach Partinski."

Gajeel nodded his head and sighed, "thank god." He finally noticed Ryuta sitting next to him, "what're you doing here?"

"I was required to come to prove that I can work in a team." _Which will probably fail, since I've never worked in one before, _he thought, "you?"

"Humph, the old man wanted me and Juvia to go for some reason."

Juvia snapped out of her daze of staring at Gray and smiled, "Juvia wasn't required to go, but she wanted to see Gray." She said as she wrapped her arms around an unwilling Gray.

"Why does she talk in third person?" he asked Gajeel.

Gajeel shrugged his shoulders, "don't worry about it, you'll get used to it, by the way, what's your magic?"

"Is it strong?" Natsu's eyes gleamed and fire came out of his mouth in excitement.

"My magic is something I don't want to discuss, as to if it's strong, not in particular." Ryuta replied.

"Whaaat, that's it?" Natsu whined.

"Don't worry, Natsu, we'll find out in Partinski, maybe." Lucy told the Fire Dragon slayer.

Erza took this time to look out the window and her eyes widened as they passed the town, "Wait! We get off here!" She ran to the front of the train and when she came back she smiled, "We're going to jump."

"What?!" Lucy and Wendy yelled, "What if we die?"

"Its fine, c'mon, it'll be fun, besides, the town is getting smaller and smaller as we speak so…"

Ryuta stood up and opened the door, "Well, I'm off," he said as he saluted. He then jumped and tucked into a roll as landed.

"No, he's not going to beat me!" Natsu yelled as he too jumped from the train.

"Like I'm going to let flame-brain win!" Gray quickly followed after the pink-haired airhead.

"Graay, don't leave Juviaaa!" Juvia also jumped after her love.

Gajeel smiled, "a race to the town, I like it." He jumped out of the train, leaving the exceeds and girls to themselves.

PantherLily, Happy, and Carla took out their wings, "Bye, guys, we'll see you at the town." Happy waved as they flew out of the train.

Erza grabbed the two girls, with a wicked smile on her face, "We can't let the guys beat us."

Lucy widened her eyes as did Wendy and they begged her not to do this, "Please Erza, I want to live!" Lucy cried, but her begs went unheard as Erza jumped from the train, and landed in sand.

"Whew! That was exhilarating!" Erza hopped up and shook the sand from her body.

Lucy looked in the direction that the train was going and turned around and saw the town of Partinski was nothing but a dot in the distance, "We're doomed."

"Naw, don't worry about it Lucy, we'll be there by night." Erza smiled.

Wendy looked at the two other girls, "Well, I guess I could start by increasing our speed, huh?"

They nodded and Wendy used her magic on their feet and as soon as they started running, Lucy noticed how fast she was running and before they knew it, the town was slowly getting bigger.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading and I hope you'll review.**

**R & R**

**As a reminder, Hiro Mashima wrote Fairy Tail, not me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought that I should post another chapter since I failed to do so last week, and I'm going to end up posting every other week, so enjoy!**

**Thank you Aquos35 for reviewing and also, I'm glad you like the role my OC plays in this story and I hope to continue to meet your standards in future chapters.**

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me.**

Ryuta lazily trudged across the sand, the town only several feet away from. Natsu had passed by him ten minutes ago, yelling things like, "Hah! I'm going to beat you!" or "You're too slow to beat the almighty Salamander!" Of course Gray wasn't far behind or the crazy blue-haired girl, and who could forget the one who eats metal as a snack. It was also obvious the three exceeds had long surpassed the five of them due to the luxury of having wings.

"You're so slow! We got here ten minutes ago!" Natsu yelled.

"Is that all you do? Yell?" Ryuta mumbled to himself, but of course with Natsu's dragoon-slayer magic, his ears had caught his words.

"What?!"

"Gyahahah, it's true though." Gajeel laughed, "Anyway, where's Gray and Juvia?"

Natsu shrugged, "said something about finding a place to stay. Say, Ryuta, have you seen Erza and them?"

"Yeah, they were about a hundred meters behind me, and they're gaining speed, so they should be here momentarily."

"Well, they should hurry; I'm getting tired of standing he-oomph!" He was cut off by Lucy, who was unable to slow down her speed, causing her and Natsu to roll down the street and into a clothing store.

"Ugh, Lucy, you're so heavy, get off me!" A muffled voice of Natsu came from the store.

"What are you trying to say?" Lucy asked, walking out the store, anger apparent on her face.

"Lose some weight, at least." Natsu bluntly stated.

Gajeel flinched, "oooh, bad move, Pinky." He watched as her eye twitched and she swung her leg at Natsu, successfully landing a hit on his head, making him fly into one of the buildings.

"We should go before anyone notices the damage we are doing…" Wendy suggested timidly.

"Naw, I want to see what BunnyGirl will do to Natsu." Gajeel grinned wickedly.

Ryuta, shrugged, "We should wait here, after all, Gray and Juvia went to find us a place to stay."

Erza walked ahead of the group and turned to look at them, "C'mon, let's just go to the mayor of this town."

"Well I have nothing better to do." PantherLily shrugged.

"Do you think he'll have fish, Carla?" Happy asked, his eyes glistening.

"I doubt it, this town is in the middle of a barren wasteland and no one has even come out even with the ruckus we made."

Lucy stopped beating up Natsu and frowned, "That is strange; I think we should look further into this thing, let's go."

"I'll find Gray and Juvia," Ryuta suggested.

Erza nodded, "Okay, then take Lucy with you."

"What would BunnyGirl do when they run into trouble? Hide behind a pillar and let the man do all the work?" Gajeel chuckled.

Lucy punched Gajeel in the head, but realized it was a stupid idea when she heard the small, metallic sound, "Unnggh, my hand, Gajeel, why is your head so hard?"

Gajeel smiled, "Because BunnyGirl, I'm a metal dragon-slayer."

Erza sighed, "never mind, Gajeel you go with Ryuta, Lucy and Wendy, you two go to the Mayor's, and Natsu and I will look for some villagers and a place to stay. Carla, Happy, and PantherLily, go fly above town and if you find anything questionable, tell us."

"Aye, sir!" Happy saluted and he, PantherLily, and Carla took off into the sky.

"With that being said, let's go!"

They all went their separate ways, all of them running except Ryuta and Gajeel, who continued to stand in the middle of town.

"Where shall we begin?" Ryuta asked.

Gajeel shrugged, "I don't know, let's just go this way."

Ryuta followed after him, into a dark alleyway, _of all places, a dark alleyway? Really?_

The continued to walk in single file through the small space, the only sound to hear was their footsteps.

"Hold on?" Ryuta stopped Gajeel and listened carefully, "Do you hear that?"

Gajeel was about to reply, until both of them heard a man laughing and a male voice, "Don't touch her."

Ryuta and Gajeel looked at each other, "Gray."

"Awww, the poor mage doesn't want his girlfriend to be hurt. You hear that, girlie?" a female's voice could be heard.

"Don' rough 'em up too bad, Sharlitt, I didn't sign up fer torture, so I ain't takin' part o' it."

"Don't you worry Ta'al, she'll be perfectly okay, anyway, there are more of them out there, and if they're as weak as these two, we'll be okay."

Ryuta moved away from Gajeel and pointed at the roof, "Throw me up."

"You sure?" Gajeel asked and when he got Ryuta's consent, he grabbed his arm and threw him up and was surprised when his acute hearing could barely hear the thump of when he landed on the roof, "I think that boy's not telling us something." He mumbled to himself.

Ryuta crouched silently on top of the roof and sighed, _if only I had my bow and arrow._ He continued to crouch along the roof, and when he reached an opening, he lowered himself down and let go of the roof, landing quietly behind the man and the woman. He looked at all the candles in the place and memorized the location of the knives and various weapons of torture. _Well, better now than never_. He formed wind on his arm and swung it around the room, turning out all the candles, startling the two people in the room.

"What'd you do, Ta'al?"

"What do you mean what'd I do? I didn't do anything!"

"Well I thi-" a thumping noise was heard and Ta'al looked around the dark room nervously.

"Sharlitt?" he asked aloud, "this isn't funny! Why did we have to choose a building in the dark alley? It's not even night and it's dark in here…" he kept mumbling to himself, not noticing that the candles were slowly turning on, when he did notice, he saw Sharlitt upside down, her blond hair red with blood, her clothes were torn and blood was dripping from her body, and some of her fingers were missing. Ta'al fell back at screamed, "Sharlitt, what happened?! Why didn't I hear anything?!" he sighed when her pulse was still there, it was erratic and shaky, but still there.

"What did you do?" Gajeel asked as he carried Juvia.

"Don't worry about it."

Gajeel looked behind him and heard the man's voice screaming Sharlitt. His eyes widened, "You went after the girl?"

"She deserved it; the guy didn't do anything to these two."

"If I was considered heartless back when I was in Phantom Lord, I wonder what they call this."

"I didn't kill her; I just made sure to give what she gave to Juvia and Gray combined."

"Still, she was a woman."

"Well, we can't live in the past... c'mon, let's find the others."

Gajeel nodded, getting more and more suspicious of Ryuta by the minute.

"Well, y'know Ryuta, th's is a t'm w'rk m'ssion, so I s'g'st we w'rk t'g'th'r." Gray mumbled, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"What?"

"I think he said that we should work together since it's a teamwork mission…"

Ryuta was tempted to sigh, _of all things, teamwork… Why doesn't Orasion like the guild master? What is wrong with him? He's not even that bad… _

**Thanks for reading and as always, R & R**

**Fairy Tail was written by Hiro Mashima**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter may be slightly boring, so I'll try to make an exciting one next week, so thanks for sticking with me and continuing to support my story.**

**Thanks to Aquos35. I'm glad my story made your day and I hope you continue to support me through future chapters.**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gray and Juvia awoke in an unknown room, but both of them sighed when they saw Wendy sleeping in a chair next to them, her head resting on the soft cushion of the blue, knitted bed. Erza and Lucy took this time to walk into the room to check on the two mages and they were pleasantly surprised to see Juvia drooling on Gray as he in turn, pushed her away.

"So, how are your injuries?" Lucy asked.

Gray stretched, "a little sore, but if Wendy weren't here, I'd probably be unable to move."

Erza shook her head, her eyes blazed with anger, "who did this to you two and why?"

Juvia froze and for a moment, her face went dark as she thought back to the two who had captured her and Gray, "they will pay for what they did to Gray."

Gray flinched and thought that her voice was colder than ice as she said those words, making him think that their powers had switched for a moment, but nevertheless, he nodded his head with determination, "of course, but I heard them talking about how their 'boss' took the town mayor and got information about us and how he'll turn us into 'them.'"

Lucy looked disgusted, "no wonder the mayor wasn't here…"

"Juvia wants to know where the others are."

"Natsu and Gajeel went with Happy and PantherLily, since they found a strange building while they were in the air."

"Carla and Ryuta?" Gray asked.

"They're in the other room waiting for some news."

Gray got off the bed, accidently waking Wendy and activating her motherly instincts, "no, Gray, lie back down, you shouldn't be up so early." When she got no response, she frowned, "Gray," she said sternly, "lie back down."

"I think we have another Porlyusica with us." Lucy giggled.

Erza smiled, "I think she's been working with her too much."

Gray sighed as he gave up, "fine, I'll stay here, anyway, where are we?"

"Oh, Natsu and I found this place after we couldn't find the villagers." Erza replied.

"How long has Natsu been gone already?" Wendy asked the Lucy while Erza and Gray continued to talk about the missing villagers.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know, five or ten minutes at most."

"Hmmm… oh, Carla, what are you doing here?"

Everyone in the room turned toward the female Exceed who was accompanied by a small boy around eight, "well, we found this boy hiding in one of the closets."

The scrawny, brown eyed, orange-haired boy stared at his shoes, or lack thereof. Lucy, being the kindest next to Wendy, kneeled down in front of the boy and smiled softly, "hello, my name is Lucy, what's yours?" she asked soothingly.

The boy shivered and glanced at her nervously, not answering her.

"Are you okay?"

"My parents, where are my parents?"

"We were hired by the mayor to catch a dark guild that's been terrorizing this town. Did they take the people?"

The boy shook his head, "No, the mayor evacuated everyone to Arachnid's Nest, saying that we wou-would be safer there, bu-but my paren- my parents didn't believe him, so they, they hi-hid me an-and he took th- he took them away." The small child sobbed, "I don- I don't know what to- what do I do? I can- I don- I-"

"Shhh… don't worry, its okay; we'll find your parents." Lucy hugged the child, rubbing his back comfortably.

Ryuta walked into the room and saw Juvia and Gray sitting up, "you guys alright?"

Both of them nodded and watched sadly as Lucy continued to soothe the child. Ryuta watched for several moments before turning toward Erza, "Natsu and Gajeel have been gone for an hour already, should we go after them?"

Wendy's eyes widened, "What? You told me they just left!"

"We didn't want to worry you." Erza replied before responding to Ryuta, "Yeah, I guess we should leave."

Lucy stood up and as she did, the boy grabbed her hand, "no, don't they're dangerous!"

Lucy smiled, "don't worry, with Team Natsu here, they will regret coming after this town."

The boy continued to grab ahold of her, "please don't leave me here alone."

"I'll stay with the kid." Ryuta volunteered, causing the boy to frown.

"But I want big sister to stay with me."

"O-"

"Its fine Lucy, I'll take care of him, the rest of you should look for Natsu and Gajeel."

Erza nodded, understanding why he wanted to watch the kid so badly, "alright, everybody, let's get ready."

"I'll stay here with Ryuta." Gray offered.

"Okay."

When the girls left the building, Ryuta turned toward the child and glared daggers at the boy, "Who are you?"

The 'boy' sighed as he canceled his illusion and he was replaced by man about the age of seventeen, with blue eyes and red hair, "too bad, I was hoping to get to know the blond beauty."

"Who are you?" Ryuta asked once again, this time, with malice in his voice.

He grinned, "Keon's the name, and it's a pleasure to meet members of Fairy Tail."

"How'd you know it was an illusion?" Gray asked.

Ryuta shrugged, "lucky guess, anyway, what happened to the townspeople?"

"Well," Keon thought, "I thought you'd have an idea of that."

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"Well, you were mages, so I assumed you were part of Arachnid's Nest, but apparently that's not the case."

"Aren't you part of a guild too, after all, you have magic, so how do we know you're not trying to trick us?"

"Uhm, well, I can't prove to you that I'm not, until I do."

"Well, I guess you should stay with us until then."

Ryuta watched silently, _there goes Fairy Tail. Trusting everyone that shows kindness toward them… how did their guild not get destroyed with their blinded trust? _"for now, just follow us and we can try to work together, but as soon as you seem distrustful, we're not going to hesitate to..." _What do the Fairies say in this situation? _"send you to... the magic... council?"

Keon raised his hands defensively, "Okay, I promise."

"Hey, Gray, why are you here? You said you'd stay with the kid…" Lucy ran up to the trio, her voice slowing down as she saw the new member of the group, "who's he?"

"This is Keon; he's apparently here to help us." Gray replied.

"Well, where's the kid?"

"Uhhh… Keon was the kid."

Lucy sighed and looked at the large building in front of them, "Too bad, I thought the kid was rather cute…"

Keon smiled and once again turned into an eight year-old, "Is this okay?"

"Well, actually, it's kind of creepy now that I know you're a seventeen year old..."

Keon changed back, "very well then, when do you want to go inside?"

Erza, who had been listening silently with Wendy, spoke up, "We should go in now, Natsu and Gajeel are probably wai-"

"I told you it was in this direction. If I weren't mistaken, I'd think you'd have nails for a brain!" a familiar, gruff voice of a certain metallic dragon-slayer could be heard.

"Technically, his brain is made of those flames he loves to eat…"Gray muttered.

"Wait, you guys have been lost this whole time?" Lucy face palmed and sighed, "We were worried for nothing."

Ryuta glanced at Keon while the rest of the group continued to walk forward, studying his face, _why does he look familiar?_ It took a while, but it finally dawned on him, _you've got to be kidding me._

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will have some action in it... I'm really dragging out this trial, so... if you guys don't like it, I'll hurry it up, but unless you don't tell me, I guess I'll just continue at this pace. I don't want to rush through everything, but if this is like a snail pace, tell me so I can speed it up for you.**

**R&R it really helps.**

**All credits of Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I cannot express my gratitude to Aquos35 for continuing to support my story and I hope I can gain more reviewers, but I personally believe he's worth a thousand reviewers for reviewing every chapter.**

**Hiro Mashima belongs to Fairy Tail.**

"Wait a second, where's Happy and PantherLily?"

"Well, this idiot decided it'd be a good thing to lose them, so we don't know where they went." Gajeel stuck his thumb in Natsu's direction, responding to Carla's question.

"Are they inside?"

"Naaatsuuuu! I thought we lost you twoooo!" Happy yelled, jumping into said mages arms.

"Jeez, thank goodness we're all together now." Erza commented.

"Wait, this is it?" Keon asked, "I thought there'd be more, considering this is Arachnid's Nest."

Fire came out of Natsu's mouth in excitement, "Are they that strong?"

Gajeel grinned widely and cracked his knuckles, "great, let's do it."

_Please tell me at least one of these Fairy Tail mages will suggest an actual plan besides barging in._ Ryuta sighed.

"Hold on you guys, we have to come up with a plan." Lucy told them, _I'm glad one of them has a decent brain._

"C'mon what more could we plan? It's not like we can't take them on." Natsu replied.

"You're an idiot, Natsu." Lucy retorted.

"It's alright Lucy; Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel can barge in and distract them while we sneak behind them." Erza offered.

"Perfect." Both Gajeel and Natsu cracked their knuckles and grinned.

"I'm glad they're happy." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"We should go."

Ryuta, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Keon walked around the side of the building while Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, and PantherLily in his battle form stayed in the front of the mage. Carla and Happy sprouted their wings and flew above the guild, trying to gain information of the large structure.

"Okay, so Wendy and Lucy will go straight, and I will go right; Ryuta and Keon, you guys go left." Erza commanded.

Lucy pulled Erza to the side and whispered silently, "are you sure we should put those two together?"

"How do you want to separate us? You want the new guy?"

"No!" Lucy yelled; earning confused glances of Wendy, Ryuta, and Keon, causing her to blush, "I mean, no." she lowered her voice.

"Okay then," Erza smirked, "so this is alright."

She sighed in defeat, "yes, I guess I'm okay with this."

"Okay then, let's go."

_I think she chose this group purposefully…_ Ryuta scowled as he and Keon cautiously walked through the relatively large hallway.

Keon smirked at Ryuta, "You surprise me."

He glanced at him, "What?"

"You, the emotionless assassin of Wingless Sparrow is helping a guild, Fairy Tail no less."

"How is that surprising, I'm trying to clean my slate."

A dark aura emitted from the normally smiling mage as he slammed the 'former' mage of Wingless Sparrow against the wall, "Don't lie to me. What are you doing in Fairy Tail?"

Ryuta shrugged his arm off of him, "Why would you need to know?"

"Just because you saved me that one time doesn't mean I owe you anything."

"I thought you owe people who save you."

Keon glared, "don't push me _Ryuta_; I'm not one to toy with."

Ryuta gave him a glare as well, "don't feel so lucky, Keon, cause I could've killed you and just because I didn't doesn't mean I won't hesitate to do so now."

Keon was about respond before noticing a group of Arachnid's Nest mages running after them.

"We'll talk later."

Ryuta shrugged and watched as Keon attacked the mages.

Red cackling energy formed around Keon's left arm and as he swings it at the enemy; they were surrounded by the energy, causing them to slowly disintegrate into nothing._ Good thing he's got magic, so I didn't have to fight..._ Ryuta thought.

"Why are you just standing there? I thought you were the almighty hit man."

_He's really starting to annoy me…_ Ryuta forced a grin, "now what gave you that idea? I changed my ways." He then glared at him, "am I not allowed to change?"

Keon sighed in defeat, "I'm sorry, man. I mean, I should be grateful after what you did, but I-I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, easily fooled by Ryuta's deception.

_Well, that was quick…_

**It's shorter than I thought it'd be, but nevertheless, thanks for reading!**

**R & R!**

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**


End file.
